tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SynthetSniper
Hey, anyone here notice anything familiar about this "freak"? FlamingHammers (talk) 22:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh come on hammers.Wearing a robotic version of cyborsniper's hat does not make him look familliar to him.Devad31 (talk) 06:35, September 19, 2013 (UTC) And also SynthetSniper likes mafias not everyone who can make him his subordinate.Devad31 (talk) 06:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) So please stop trying to get me or my freaks for something or i will complain about you to and admin or a founder.Devad31 (talk) 06:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) He's right, Hammers. These two are quite different; for starters, your freak is obviously much more original and well thought than that crap of syntieht or whatever that's spelled. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Please don't call them crap just because i made them because of a bad fantasy kuga.Devad31 (talk) 11:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh idiot me.I am always asking for trouble in real and in wiki's life. Kuga.. you actually think that CyborSniper is.... well thought out? I mean, sure we're comparing him to a 5th-rate carbon copy, but.. that actually means alot to me.. even if it IS comparing him to something unarguably inferior, and even for that, I thank you :') FlamingHammers (talk) 01:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Message left at 01:25.Are ever sleep?!No seriosly!Devad31 (talk) 03:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I actually do, that Australium Corruption ability really does have potential, as well as being able to morph ingots into weapons. I'm not sure if the way he acts in Sherman's vid is the correct one/the one you intended him to have, but if it is, it's certainly one not seen in most other Freaks. (aka showing that he's not fucking around when fighting an enemy, but also having some morality code and not slaughter anything that seems weaker or defenseless. That being said, almost everything is more original and well thought than Hellman's "freaks". General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 09:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) .. alright, don't you think that's a bit extreme? I mean, come on, even HIS freaks are better than Hellman's, then again I'm not a "Freak Biologist" but still, I find HIS are more appealing to look at than this shit, then again, that's just my opinion FlamingHammers (talk) 02:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) HOW DO I CLOSE THIS FRICKING TALK FOR FRICKING FOREVER?!Devad31 (talk) 08:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) 1. You can't, Hellman. 2. I don't really think so Hammers, first off, three of his "freaks" are x as y (Heavy as werewolf, Soldier as samurai, Spy as bounty hunter) and his others are extremely related to other freaks (no need to tell what this pan-like demoman is a ripoff of, right?). At least Hellman's aren't that horribly done. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to take my leave with a "Thank You" that you don't totally hate CyborSnipes and not have this escalate any further, seeing if I get on the wrong foot with you it may cause more hate bombs then necessary FlamingHammers (talk) 15:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Fi....Na...Lly we are relaxed.Devad31 (talk) 15:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC)